sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The 5th Horseman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:The 5th Horseman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:15, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I noticed that you have done a great job updating and editing this wikia. I also saw your message about admins-- are you interested in becoming the admin of this wikia? If so, contact Special:Contact. Let me know when you send them a message and I will go ahead and push your request through. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 00:18, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Currently don't need anything. But if I need to, I'll send a message. And excuse any errors. My English ins't very good. Just noticed you're an admin of this Wikia now! congrats! 04:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. The 5th Horseman (talk) 01:10, December 17, 2013 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Working on? I believe you are the head honcho of this place now. As I dig in a little deeper, I'm wondering a few things: :a) if there are any particular fronts you are working on right now to improve the wiki :b) if you had any particular ideas with where you wanted certain aspects to go :c) if there more important than others. -- 05:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Well I thank you for asking me but I am fine with the current font being used. I'm not too worried about organization at the moment I might get more into it as the season finale approaches and I'd prefer to have less and less red links but don't make a page for that red link if you think it had too small of a role to get a page. Let me know if you have any other questions or concerns. The 5th Horseman (talk) 19:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC)The 5th Horseman The current '''font being used is not what I asked about. I'm talking about areas of the Wiki that you are working on or think need worked on. What should be prioritized? Things like Actors/crew, templates, etc. is what I was on about when I said fronts.-- 04:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah. I would say templates then. Actors and crew you can generally find in the credits so I'd prefer the templates. The 5th Horseman (talk) 04:14, January 1, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman OK, I'll try working on some template-y things. Although I'm not very versed in them, some should be straightforward to cobble together and/or port from other wikis. I'll need to know the purpose/intended use of the following as-yet non-existent templates, if we even need them: *Template:SP Transcripts *Template:Wikipedia-deleted‏‎ *Template:Imagecategory‏‎ What templates are in most need of work or creation? -- 04:29, January 2, 2014 (UTC)